cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Mr. Mac
Mr. Mac, also known as Mr. MacGregor, is a CAW best known for his run in New-WWE. He is taken from a sex abuse PSA video that spawned a fad on the SMF Forum. He is a child molester. New-WWE Smackdown Mr. Mac debuted on the Smackdown brand. Though he started his career by competing in the singles division, even wrestling for the World Heavyweight and United States Championships, though failing at capturing both. Eventually he began tag teaming with Damar. The duo were highly successful, becoming the first WWE Tag Team Champions in the history of the CAW adaptation of New-WWE. The team never even actually lost the titles, and were instead forced to vacate them after Damar was injured in a match with Kane. Mr. Mac attempted to get revenge on Kane, but ended up being sidelined himself after sustaining an injury in a steel cage match with the Big Red Monster at Summerslam. He was not seen again until New-WWE re-opened in October 2009. Damar did not re-appear in New-WWE upon its re-opening, so Mr. Mac returned to flying solo. He was not very successful, racking up loss after loss. Damar eventually returned and the two reunited, but it didn't last long; Mr. Mac was traded to ECW shortly afterward and Damar ended up moving on to teaming with Mr. MITB. New-WWE ECW Mr. Mac debuted on ECW, losing a match to Kage (who had just been drafted to Smackdown and was having his farewell match on ECW). Mr. Mac's streak of bad luck continued on ECW, as he once again went back to the losing side of things. That is, until he began facing Brent Harvanator on a weekly basis. Mr. Mac defeated Brent on multiple occasions before forming a partnership with new superstar Navgtr. The two made as formidable a pair as Mr. Mac and Damar, and even competed against Jeff Jarrett and Raven for the Unified Tag Team Championship at Breaking Point (though they ended up losing). On Episode 23 of ECW, Mr. Mac faced (and defeated) Phil Collins, Mr. MITB, and Jeff Winninger to capture the ECW Championship; his first World Championship. The miracle reign was short-lived, as he lost the gold in his first defense at Night of Champions to Phil Collins. The ECW brand folded shortly afterward, and Mr. Mac was sent back to Smackdown. Return to Smackdown Mr. Mac entered the WWE Tag Team Championship Tournament alongside navgtr upon arriving back on Smackdown. The experience of the duo brought them to the finals and ultimately resulted in them winning the gold in the tournament finals at The Bash. New-WWE Raw Mr. Mac (along with navgtr) was traded to Raw on March 9th. The duo's stay on Raw resulted in little to no success. Mr. Mac returned to the singles division after the release of navgtr, until he himself was released from New-WWE. Finishers & Signature Moves * Mr. Mac Touched My Penis (Grapefruit Claw) * Buttrape (Visceragra) * Long Kiss Goodnight * Head Attack * Mongolian Chop Championships & Accomplishments :* 1x ECW Championship :* 2x WWE Tag Team Championship (w/ Damar(1), navgtr(1)) :* WWE Tag Team Championship Tournament Winner Trivia * All of Mr. Mac's singles themes were made by Soundwave721 Category:New-WWE Category:New-WWE Alumni Category:Something CAWful CAW